


chicken noodle

by momokos



Series: white cherry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Force-Feeding, Omegaverse, Past Drug Addiction, Size Difference, Stuffing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos
Summary: Vincent's intent on getting some meat on the other man's bones.
Series: white cherry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Kudos: 17





	chicken noodle

**Author's Note:**

> rewrite of one of my kinktobers bc i hated it   
> dont like dont read!!

“Okay, okay! ‘m good now!” Mat exclaimed, trying to use his tired limbs to push himself away from Vincent from where the pair where both sat on the dark haired man’s couch. Or at least as much of an effort to put some space between the two with how sluggish he felt right now. 

His full stomach didn’t help much when combined with just how tired he had been feeling the past few weeks when it came to trying to fight the urge to just take a nap right now. Of course, Vincent trying to shove a spoonful of broth down his throat was much help either. 

Of course Mat was so thankful it had been his old friend to find him, to take him in and get him out of the bad state he had been in but his bedside manner was a lot more hands on than anything he’d ever encountered in his life. 

“Seriously- man, I’m full! I swear.” He groaned, the short blonde man raising his hands up defensively. He had really thought that their first night was a one off, that after pulling him out of the villa and making him choke down that burger he’d be happy. At least, that was the case for a while. Going through withdrawals, he threw up a lot and Vincent didn’t push for Mat to finish his plate when they both knew it wasn’t going to stay down. But of course, the nausea had left now. The dark haired man’s plans to get some meat on Mat’s bones had commenced. 

Vincent cocked a brow, scraping the spoon along the sides of the bowl, the clink of the action echoing throughout the room. “Mhmm. Dunno, I really think you should finish it at the very least. Plus you’ve not even touched your bit of bread…” He trailed off, looking down to the other young man. Mat could see the protective look that shone in his eyes as he looked down at the lithe young man clad in Vincent’s own clothes. (Truthfully, nothing Mat had was really ideal for comfort- not in the way Vincent’s spare shirts and whatnot were, especially given how much they hung off his tiny frame)

Mat shook his head, sandy locks messing up and falling over into his eyes. “I’m good, what I had was plenty. ‘M just tired.” He replied, accentuating his point with a yawn which he stifled with his boney fist. As he spoke, Vincent let the spoon drop into the halfway down pool of chicken noodle and reached out to fix his fringe delicatiley. 

“Nah, not buying that.” The taller man responded, shuffling closer to the other man. His free hand moved to Mat’s chest, pushing the omega softly so he was almost laying on his side of the couch, yet still upright with his back slotted against the armrest. Vincent himself moved closer, almost straddling the smaller man so he couldn’t try to wiggle away. 

Mat raised a dark eyebrow, looking up to the other man sitting above him, he tried shifting- but there really was nothing he could do with lithe hips squeezed in between Vincent’s strong legs. The bigger man moved his hand from Mat’s chest and took a hold of the spoon, dipping it down into the broth, letting the utensil be filled with liquid and chicken. He softly moved it over to the blondes mouth, hoping that Mat didn’t notice the way his face slightly cringed at just how small Mat felt below him. He was making sure to not actually be resting any of his own weight down on the other’s fragile body, he was way too skinny for his liking. He was like a skeleton, and it only served as fuel to fire for Vincent’s motivation to get some food in him.

Blue eyes stared down at Mat intently. 

With a sigh, knowing that there would be no easy way out of this, he opened his mouth to allow the spoon entry. He didn’t let the mouthful stay on his tongue for very long, not exactly being one to savour. Mat audibly swallowed and reached out to take the bowl for himself- if he was going to have to force this down, at the very least he could do it himself but Vincent simply shook his head, raising the bowl slightly up and out of Mat’s reach. 

“No way, man. If I leave it to you, you're just gonna sit and stir the spoon ‘round until it goes cold.” If Mat’s taken aback face was anything to go by, that was most likely his plan of action. “You just sit there and I’ll sort you out.”

The feeling of having something go down his throat and settle in his stomach didn’t sit right with him, he just never could get used to the feeling of that and it was no different now. 

Though he wouldn’t deny that he was certainly feeling something akin to hunger, though it was getting better with everyday. Of course, it wasn’t exactly for food- his body begging for it’s old habits and fixes. But that was behind him now, Vincent got him out of that life. Drugs got him into that fucking hellhole and he had no intention of going that low ever again. 

God, he was thankful for his old friend’s reappearance in his life; but really wished he didn’t push so hard for him to try and have three meals a day. God, he doubted in all his teenage years he ever went with more than one meal a day. Which he knew really wasn’t healthy either but hey, that was in the past now, he guessed.

Mat’s thoughts were interrupted by another spoonful being pressed up against his lips.

“C’mon, no zoning out.” Vincent would have snapped his fingers if he didn’t have his hands full, so he settled for just going in for another spoonful. He watched as Mat’s teal eyes blinked into realisation and as his deft pink tongue peeked through underneath the utensil.

Vincent watched as he took the next spoonful, and decided to not to dawdle with giving the smaller man his next. He could tell that Mat was pretty tired- but it was late on in the night and it wasn’t like that was out of the norm for him. He remembered him being so energetic and hyper when they were kids, but right now he could barely muster even a quarter of that. With Mat’s annoyance that he’d spoken off now and then, it was clear that it was a more recent thing, clearly a consequence of his withdrawals. Never the less, he continued on feeding him before he fell asleep below him, scooping up soup and noodle and meat and making sure Mat swallowed it all. 

They continued on like that until the metal of the spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl. Mat closed his eyes. Vincent inhaled sharply, letting the spoon clatter against the ceramic as he reached over for the piece of bread. The alpha slid it against the very last few drops at the bottom, mopping them up and bringing that to Mat’s mouth.. The blonde cracked an eye open and moaned quietly, he was full, he didn’t really want any more. But like with the soup before it, there was no fighting Vincent- so he tiredly opened his mouth and chewed each bite until he was finally done. Vincent backed off, sitting down on the other side of the couch and placing the empty bowl down on the table.

Mat let his head flop back against the soft armrest of the couch as he threw an arm over his face, letting out a breathy sigh as he attempted to rest in a position that wouldn’t jostle his full stomach.

“Fucking hell, ya’ happy now?” Mat near enough panted.  
Vincent couldn’t tear his eyes away as Mat writhed where he lay on the couch, struggling to try and unbutton his jeans and give himself some relief from the fabric pressing down against his sensitive middle. If the gasp he let out when he finally managed to get it was anything to go by, it must have been pretty tight. He didn't really understand why his heart hammered so harshly in his chest when the smaller man’s shirt rode up as held onto his swollen stomach with his boney frail hands.

Mat must have clocked his staring, because even as tired and overfull he was he grinned from ear to ear. He was used to people staring at him like that, though never exactly in a situation like this. 

“Heh. Like what ya’ see?” He cheekily purred, he would have even attempted to shift himself into something of a sultry pose if not for the fact his small frame was being weighed by the heavy, sloshy contents of his stomach. 

Vincent gulped, he couldn’t even attempt to come up with a response to that. He wasn’t exactly sure how to describe the way he felt about that, but he was certainly embarrassed. He cast his gaze down towards his lap as his ears burned red. 

“Hey, big guy- you deal with this. It fuckin’ hurts.” Mat groaned, arching his back slightly to try and invite Vincent’s hands over to his bared skin. Vincent’s blue eyes widened as his head snapped back towards the other man. “Huh? What am I meant to do?” 

“Aren’t you meant to rub it or whatever?” Mat groaned, wincing slightly. Clearly he’d never been in this type of situation before. “Just do something.”

Almost tentatively, his strong hands reached out the swollen tummy. It was barely that big at all, just barely enough to cup his hand over- but on Mat’s absolutely tiny frame it was impossible to miss the way it jutted out from underneath a valley of bones. He tried to apply the softest amount of pressure as he rubbed the skin, feeling the overworked organ rumble underneath his palm. He moved his hand upwards, pressing down on the crest of Mat’s stomach and almost immediately the blonde burped.

Vincent let out a breath, caught off guard and feeling that strange feeling intensify. “Pardon you.”

“‘scuse me.” Mat mumbled sleepily with his eyes closing. That seemingly did the trick because his tummy just simply felt full and warm now, no longer painful.  
Soon the sound of quiet snores filled the room, Vincent looked up to see Mat’s face slack and relaxed, mouth agape just an inch as he finally succumbed to sleep, eased into it by a full stomach and a calming tummy rub. Vince smiled, grabbing the blanket he kept nearby and threw it over the other man, making sure he was warm enough. 

He had things that he should go and take care of, another job to do, but for that moment, he stared at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful, lulled to sleep by a stomach filled with Vincent’s cooking and a soft, soothing tummy rub. 

When the sleeping man shifted to his side, curling around his full stomach- he took it as his cue to go. He grabbed his shoes and a jacket quietly with ease, moving around the apartment with Mat even stirring. 

And as he opened the door to leave, he spared one last glance at the couch, making sure that the omega was fine before locking the door behind him.


End file.
